Untold Secrets
by Macahol84
Summary: Reba is has a secret that she never told Brock.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is going to be pretty long so I hope you enjoy it. I will try my absolute to best to post the chapters quickly. Also I changed a little bit of the story. This story takes place soon after Reba and Brock got divorced and Cheyenne is already in college. No she didn't have Elizabeth and sorry but Cheyenne and Van broke up when they left for their separate colleges. Anyway enjoy and R&R :)**

* * *

It was one o'clock in the morning when Cheyenne heard a noise in the house. She got out of bed to investigate it. As Cheyenne stumbled through the dark she silently wished she had Van, her boyfriend, there with her or at least her dad. It was hard having the house full of girls and no one ok no guy to protect them. Especially on nights like this when someone could be breaking into their house. Cheyenne followed the noise until it led her to her mother's bathroom. She found her mother just standing at her sink mumbling to herself as she finished brushing her teeth.

"Mom, are you ok?" Cheyenne asked startling Reba.

" Cheyenne! What are you doing awake?" Reba asked surprised.

"I heard a lot of banging around. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Did you - did you hear what I mumbled before?" Reba asked coming out of the bathroom and walking to sit on her bed. Cheyenne followed her and sat down too.

"No I didn't. Was it a secret? Was it an important secret?" Cheyenne asked becoming all giddy.

"Yes it was important and yes it is a secret-"

"Oh mom you can totally trust me with your big important secret. Now what is it?"

Reba thought to herself for a moment. "Ok it's late and I'm tired so I'm not going to beat around the bush. Cheyenne sweetie I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Cheyenne's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"How could that happen?"

"Well let's see Cheyenne. When a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"Mom I know how it happens but my question was more like how could you get pregnant when you're getting a divorce. I mean you haven't been on any dates recently, have you?"

Reba let out a sigh. "It's your father's baby Cheyenne."

"Ooh," Cheyenne said now understanding the situation. "So can I tell him?" She asked excitedly.

"No! No you can not tell him."

"Why not?" Cheyenne was becoming very confused.

"Because he's already got that hygienist girl hanging around him all the time. Wouldn't surprise me if they wound up having a baby and getting married. If your father found out, he'd come back because he felt as if he had too and not because he wanted too. And I wouldn't want to be forcing him to come home."

Cheyenne nodded her head in understanding her mother's logic.


	3. Chapter 3

It was one o'clock in the morning when Cheyenne heard a noise in the house

Months went by and no one except Cheyenne knew of Reba's pregnancy. Cheyenne came home from college every few weekends to take care of Reba. Reba was already five months along her pregnancy. They were real careful to only talk about it when they were sure that no one else was home, like today. Reba's other two children, Kyra and Jake, were both out of the house. Kyra went to a friend's house and Jake was at boy scouts. Reba was sitting at the kitchen table in one of her baggy sweatshirts just talking with Cheyenne.

"The doctor told me that everything is going great."

"I still can't get over the fact that you're having a baby mom."

"Me either," Reba smiled. She had thought about telling Cheyenne that she was actually having twins but decided it was best not to for now. "I used to think that taking care of a baby was hard with you father here but I'm hoping this will be a good baby."

"You know mom, you could always just tell dad and let him help you."

"Cheyenne I can't do that. I already told you before I want him to come back because he wanted too. And besides he and that hygienist girl- oh what is her name?"

"Barbara Jean?"

"Yeah that's it. Your father and Barbara Jean are getting married and having a baby. I told you it was only a matter of time before it happened."

"Whatever you say mom."

"Cheyenne can you hand me my vitamins over there on the counter?"

"These ones?" Cheyenne asked. Reba nodded her head yes. "Sure here you go."

"Are they special vitamins Reba?" His voice made her freeze in place. Brock, Reba's ex-husband, had just walked into the kitchen.

"No!" Reba said quickly.

"Then why do you need those?"

"Um because- because I'm getting older and I want to take care of myself."

"Why?" Brock asked hoping that there was any important news she was keeping from him.

"Why what?" Reba retorted.

"Why do you need to take care of yourself?" Brock asked.

"Just because," Reba half smiled back. Cheyenne shot her mother a look. And Reba glared back. This didn't go unnoticed by Brock.

"Tell him," Cheyenne mouthed. Brock turned to Cheyenne. Reba silently begged her daughter to go along.

" Cheyenne sweetie, is your mother's story true? Or is she hiding something from me?"

"Well um-um you see - it's actually a funny story because um she's really telling you the truth dad. Mom is like really, really old. So she takes these vitamins that taste horrible. That way she can be around forever to – to ruin my life." Cheyenne said nodding her head proud of herself for making up such a good story. Reba just sat at the table and rolled her eyes.

Brock nodded his head and thought about what Cheyenne said. "Right," Brock said skeptical of his daughter's story. "Ok well good luck with that. I have to get going now. I'll see you later Cheyenne. Bye Reba." With that Brock left and Reba let out a sigh.

"Wow mom that was really close."

"Yeah I know."


	4. Chapter 4

It was one o'clock in the morning when Cheyenne heard a noise in the house

"What are you going to do when you really start to show?"

"I don't know yet. I'll have to think of something. For now I suppose I'll have to start locking all the doors."

Cheyenne nodded her head in agreement.

Two months went by and Cheyenne went back to school. Kyra and Jake went to spend their summer vacation with their grandparents in Oklahoma. Reba was now seven months pregnant. She was relaxing on the couch enjoying the quiet when there was a knock at the door. Reba slowly waddled over to the door to check who it was. She looked out the door and then swung it open, hiding her belly behind the door.

" Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Reba questioned her former mother-in-law.

"Can't I stop over to visit my grandchildren?" Elizabeth smiled. Reba smiled back and laughed a little.

"They're not here right now. They're with their other grandparents in Oklahoma."

"Oh well I was out for a drive and in the area so I figured I'd drop by."

" Elizabeth you live three and a half hours away. Why are you here?"

"Is it wrong for a mother-in-law to come and see her daughter-in-law without a reason of why?"

"Yes, yes it is. Especially when they're not technically related any more."

Elizabeth looked down. "Reba may I come in?"

Reba panicked for a moment. She couldn't say no. Could she? Reba sighed. "Come on it Elizabeth," Reba gestured for her to enter.

"Please call me Lizzie."

"Alright Lizzie. What's on your mind?" Reba asked as she gently shut the door. Elizabeth started towards the couch and began talk on her way.

"I've been thinking about you and Brock getting divorced and I can't help but feel that I'm a little respons- whoa," Elizabeth turned around and finally caught glimpse of Reba's belly. "When did you- who is the- is that Brock's?" Elizabeth stammered.

Reba felt her cheeks turn red but quickly recovered. "Yes **they** are Brock's but-"

"Oh my goodness you and Brock worked out your problems and are expecting twins! Congratulations!" Elizabeth gushed. Reba hadn't even meant to slip and let her know about the babies being twins. She barely wanted Elizabeth to know she was pregnant.

"Lizzie no! Brock and I are not together and you can't tell him about me being pregnant. He can't know right now."

Elizabeth let out a sigh. "But Reba he has to know. He has a right as their father to know."

"I know that and I promise one day I'll tell him but not yet. If I told him now he'd come back because he had to so please don't tell him," Reba begged.

"But what is so wrong with that Reba?"

"If Brock came back, and now try and remember this is a big if, I would want him to come back because he loves me and wanted to truly be with me."

Elizabeth studied her ex-daughter-in-law and took a deep breath. Slowly she stood up and walked over to Reba. Elizabeth placed her hands on Reba's shoulders and looked in her eyes. "You are a very strong woman Reba. And I'm proud of you. I just wish my son would get his head out of his you-know-what and realize what a remarkable woman he let go."

Reba had tears in her eyes. "Thank you Lizzie." That was by far the nicest thing Elizabeth had ever said to her in the twenty-five years that they have known each other.

"So tell my all about my new grandbabies. I want to know everything."

Reba explained everything. She told Elizabeth about how she was having a boy and a girl, which names she liked best, and how excited she was. Elizabeth hung on her every word. Reba was surprised to find she was enjoying her ex-mother-in-law's company.

"So why did you stop by Lizzie?"

"Oh well after you and my monkey butt son-"

Reba laughed. "Excuse me but did you just call Brock a monkey's butt?"

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Yes I did. There's truly no other word to describe someone who leaves you for a nutcase like that."

"When you're right, you're right. I'll have to remember that monkey butt name."

Elizabeth smiled. "Aside from that after you two got divorced I couldn't help but feel like it was partially my fault. I was always so awfully mean to you when you were married to Brock. Now I know how wonderful you were compared to that dang Barbara Ann."

"Barbara Jean."

"Whatever. That woman is just so annoying. I don't know what my son sees in her."

"Well for one he sees a baby now that he is responsible for."

"I see two babies that he's responsible for right here," Lizzie said with a smirk. Reba shot Lizzie a look.

"That's not the point. The point is- ah," Reba gasped. "Ooh!"

"Reba are you alright?" Elizabeth asked rushing to her side.


	5. Chapter 5

"No I think they're coming

"No I think they're coming. Ah! It's too early!" Reba screamed as panic began to take over.

"Ok Reba listen to me," Lizzie said in a firm voice. "We're going to take you to the hospital. They have doctors and nurses there that will know how to help you and the twins. Now do you think you can make it to the car?"

Reba nodded her head and with Lizzie's help made it to the car. Elizabeth drove as fast as she could to the hospital.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Lizzie asked as they pulled into the emergency entrance.

"About fifteen minutes. Ah!" Reba screamed as another one hit. Elizabeth rushed in and headed straight for the nurse's station.

"I need a wheelchair and a nurse now! My daughter-in-law is right out there and she's about to have her twins prematurely!" A nurse rushed around the counter as another got a wheelchair. They both followed Elizabeth to the car to help Reba.

"Ma'am can you tell us how far along you are in your pregnancy?" One nurse asked as they assisted Reba into the wheelchair.

"Seven months," Reba managed to get out.

The nurse turned to her partner. " Get Dr. Bruno and hurry," she said with urgency in her voice. She then wheeled Reba up to her room.

"Dr. Bruno will be here shortly. He's the best doctor in situations like this." The nurse turned her attention to Elizabeth. "Can you come with me to fill out her paper work?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't want to leave for alone for too long. I need to be here with her."

The nurse let out a sigh. "I suppose I could always bring the paper work up here. Would that work better for you?" Elizabeth nodded her head.

The nurse turned her attention back to Reba. "Would you like me to get you an epidural?"

"Yes!!" Reba groaned. Elizabeth sat with Reba until the nurse returned. The nurse handed Elizabeth the papers and prepared Reba to receive the epidural. Once the drug was administered, Reba calmed down considerably. Elizabeth smiled as Reba slowly became more animated. After a few minutes a man dressed in jeans and a blue polo shirt walked in.

"Hello and how are we doing today?"

"Who the hell are you?" Lizzie said her head snapping around to look at this man.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Dr. Bruno. Today was my day off but since I'm the best at handling situations like this the nurses called me in. Just let me take a quick look at your monitors and then we can get started delivering these babies." Dr. Bruno walked over to the fetal monitors. Each baby had their own monitor hooked up tracing their progress thus far in the delivery. Dr. Bruno studied one of the monitors for what seemed like an eternity.

"Nurse! Nurse come in here please!" Dr. Bruno yelled with urgency in his voice. Lizzie stood up and walked over to Reba. She silently slipped her hand into Reba's and gently squeezed it. A nurse rushed into the room and headed straight for Dr. Bruno. The doctor quietly mumbled to the nurse and in a split second she was gone.

"Dr. Bruno what's going on?" Reba asked as fear began to creep upon her.

Dr. Bruno took a deep breath. "There's no easy way to explain this so I will try and do my best. Mrs. Hart due to your age your pregnancy was always a risky one. Now that you are in labor I'm afraid we have to face those risks. Mrs. Hart one of the babies is not responding to the contractions as well as we'd like. The baby's heart rate has dropped. I'm afraid that if we do not do a c-section now we could possibly lose your baby."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really enjoying this story and all of your feedback. I just wanted to apologize because today I was looking over my story and realized that on chapter 3 and 4 the first line of chapter 1 repeated itself. I don't know why it did that. Hopefully I fixed the problem now so enjoy the rest of the story.**Reba felt tears in her eyes as Elizabeth slipped her arm around her shoulder. Reba looked up at Elizabeth. Reba wanted nothing more than to tell Elizabeth she was scared, that she didn't want to be alone, that she wished this was all a dream but she couldn't. She tried desperately to talk but she couldn't find her voice.

* * *

Elizabeth looked into Reba's eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere sweetie."

Reba smiled a silent 'thank you'. Then a nurse came in and prepared Reba for the c-section. Reba was whisked away for the delivery and then two hours later she was sitting in her room waiting for news on her babies. Just as Dr. Bruno had promised, both babies were delivered. How they were doing now, Reba just didn't know.

"How are you doing Mrs. Hart?" The nurse asked as she walked in.

"I'm fine, where are my babies?" Reba asked in one breath.

"Your babies are in the Neo-natal Intensive Care Unit. It is a standard procedure when-"

"I hate to be terribly rude but I just don't care about the standard procedures at the moment. I want to see my babies. When can I see them?" Reba asked.

The nurse nodded her head. "Let me get you a wheelchair and we can go now." The nurse assisted Reba into the wheelchair. She allowed Elizabeth to push while she led the way. As they were making their way down the long hallway Dr. Bruno caught up with them.

"Mrs. Hart I was just coming to see you. May we talk for a moment privately?" Reba looked to Lizzie and she simply nodded her head and stepped away. Once they were alone again Dr. Bruno began peaking again.

"Mrs. Hart I hate to inform you of this but it is my job as a doctor to do such. During your twins delivery we ran into a possible problem. While both the twins were in danger from the contractions, your son was in more danger. You see his umbilical cord was wrapped tightly around his neck a few times.

"Now while there does not appear to be any physical damage, we can ot guarantee there is no other types of damage," Dr. Bruno stated. "We will keep both babies here and monitor their growth and development. However if your son doesn't come around within the next few week I'm afraid we will have to pull the plug." Reba nodded her head.

"You can go see them now," Dr. Bruno said pointing to the room. Reba was shocked to see her two little babies in such a place. There were tubes and wires all over their helpless bodies. Each bay had about three monitors tracking their every move. Reba was wheeled closer.

"Do you have any names picked out?" A nurse asked.

"Yes-uh," Reba voice was shaky. She looked at the little baby dressed in blue.

"His name is Darren Joseph." Reba took a deep breath and let out a sigh. And turned to the baby dressed in pink.

"Her name is Dakota Marie."

"Those are wonderful names Reba," Elizabeth said walking up to her. She bent down and leaned in close to her grandbabies. "Hi Darren. Hi Dakota. They're absolutely beautiful sweetie."

"Thank you Lizzie. But there's something I have to tell you." Reba explained everything to Lizzie and before she was done Lizzie had tears streaming down her face. "Reba I will stay with you as long as you want me to. I couldn't live with myself if I left you now."

Reba smiled at Lizzie. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys I'm incredibly sorry for the confusing with characters. Reba, Brock, and all those other characters are the people I usually right with. They are my sample characters that I use for rough drafts and in the craziness of my life I forgot to change the names to Reba and Brock and etc. I fixed everything and I hope you are less confused now.**

* * *

Three weeks went by. Reba was released from the hospital. She of course went back every day to be with Darren and Dakota. Elizabeth stayed with Reba and helped take care of the house while she was gone. When Kyra and Jake returned and found out about the pregnancy, they were upset that their mother could keep such a secret from them. After a while they understood the situation and supported her decision. One evening the family was sitting together enjoying a nice meal that Elizabeth had prepared. The phone began to ring and Reba had gotten up to get it. Elizabeth followed her silently and watched from around the corner.

She could hear Reba was talking with Dr. Bruno and by the look on her face the conversation was not going well. Reba hung up the phone and collapsed into a chair. Elizabeth rushed to her side.

"Reba what happened?" Elizabeth said urging her to speak. Reba had tears running down her face.

"That was Dr. Bruno. He said that they just compared Darren's charts from when he was first born and there isn't any improvement. They're going to have to pull the plug," she finally managed to say. "Dr. Bruno said I should come to the hospital and-and say good-bye to him." Reba now had tears streaming down her face. Elizabeth pulled Reba into her arms.

"You go. I'll stay here and watch the kids. If they ask anything, I'll make something up. Just call me if anything happens."

"Thank you Lizzie. I'm really glad to you are here."

"Don't worry about it baby. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Reba got her keys and drove to the hospital. The kids immediately knew something was wrong when their mother didn't even say good-bye before leaving.

"Grandma, where did mommy go?" Little Jake asked. Lizzie smiled. "She forgot something at the store. She'll be back later." The boy nodded his head accepting the information as the truth. The kids finished eating dinner and got ready for bed. Elizabeth had lost her appetite ever since the phone call. With the kids in bed she was alone. Alone in Reba's house. Elizabeth stood up to find something to clean but there was nothing. The house was beautiful. Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth caught a glimpse of some of the baby toys she and Reba had purchased. She walked over to them and began to pray.

"God please. Please don't take Darren just yet. He is too young to be taken away from Reba. She needs Darren and Dakota. Reba is all alone with these children, please don't take them away from her," She begged.

Elizabeth stood up and was about to go to the kitchen when her cell phone began to ring. Elizabeth ran to it hoping it wasn't Reba.

The brightly-lit screen read "Brock" and Elizabeth was relieved for now. She quickly answered to phone before she missed the call.

"Hello," she answered trying to sound normal.

"Hi Mom, it's me Brock." It sounded as if he had been crying.

" Brock what's wrong? Have you been crying?" Elizabeth asked concerned for her son.

"Um-uh- Mom did you ever feel like you did something that ruined your life?"

"Do you Brock?"

"Yes I think I did."

"It's about time," Elizabeth mumbled under her breath.

"What was that mom?"

"Nothing, it was nothing. Why do you think you ruined your life?"

"Because this whole thing with BJ I mean Barbara Jean isn't going to stick around here anymore. We aren't getting married. And then everything that I've put Reba through...I just ruined everything."

"Why are you thinking about Reba? Do you still want a relationship with her?

"Yes mom. She's my best friend, the mother of my children, she's everything that I've every wanted and I blew it. So my I come to your house for a couple of days?"

"You can't sweetie. I'm-I'm on a vacation." Elizabeth shrugged. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh," Brock sounded a little disappointed. "When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. I have to see how things are here first. If I keep having as much fun as I have been, I might stay for a few more weeks."

"Ok," Brock let out a sigh. "Maybe I'll head over to Reba's house to see the kids and talk with her. Tell her-"

"No!" Elizabeth shouted as she mentally stumbled to come up with an answer. "I mean no, don't just pop in on her. She has her own life you know."

"You're right mom. I'll just call her instead."

"Why don't you wait Brock? It's late already and the kids are asleep and I'm sure Reba's probably out doing something."

"Already asleep? Out doing something? Mom, are you over Reba's house?"

"Over Reba's house. Now why would I be there?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Are you?" Brock questioned.

"Do I hear you back talking me?" Elizabeth asked throwing on her 'mothering hat'. "I am not over Reba's house. I just know that she has her own bed time ritual that she likes to stick to and it's already very late."

"You do have a point. Alright I'll call her some other time." Just then Reba walked in.

"Honey I hate to cut you short but I have to go. I'm getting an important call. I love you bye." Elizabeth hung up the phone before Brock could answer back and turned to Reba.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked slowly walking towards Reba.

Reba was snapped out of her thoughts. As soon as she saw Elizabeth tears filled her eyes.

"He's gone."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Reba as she began to cry. Elizabeth couldn't help having tears fill her eyes.

"Maybe you should tell Brock, Reba." Reba nodded her head.

"But not yet. You need time to get everything in order before you tell Brock. How is Dakota doing?"

Reba smiled a little. "She doing great. You wouldn't believe how big she has gotten. Dr. Bruno said we could bring her home in two weeks."

Elizabeth nodded her head and smiled. "That's wonderful sweetie."

"Comparing her to Darren was almost night and day. When I looked at her she appeared to be a normal baby, but when I looked at Darren he was just as small and helpless as when he was first born. You would hardly believe that he was born a month ago let alone that he was the twin of the baby next to him."

"Would you like me to make the arrangements for Darren's funeral?" Elizabeth asked. Reba looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

She could tell that Elizabeth sincerely meant what she said. "You would do that for me?" Reba asked.

"Of course. That's why I offered. I figured it would be better for you and the kids other kids to focus on Dakota coming home."

"Thank you Lizzie. Just when you make the arrangements could you do it privately? I don't want the kids knowing they lost a baby brother. It would be best for them to focus on the happiness of Dakota."

The funeral took place early in the morning. Only Reba, Elizabeth, and the preacher were there. The service ended and Elizabeth began to walk back to the car. Reba stood and stared at the grave stone a little while longer. Upon the stone it read:

_Darren Joseph Hart_

_Taken too soon_

_June 18, 2001 - July 18, 2001_

Reba slowly walked back to the car. She thanked Elizabeth for all her help in planning the service.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. I was honored that you allowed me to help. I am so proud of you considering everything you've gone through. I just wish Brock could see that too."

"I do too sometimes."

"Promise me you'll tell him about all this one day? He might be able to understand." Reba's smile faltered a little.

"I promise Lizzie."

"Good because I have to be tumbling outta this town today."

"You're leaving me too?"

Elizabeth stopped. "Don't think of it as me leaving Reba. Think of it as I'm taking a vacation. I have to go home to check on a few things there but I've got a secret. I've been looking at houses around here and I found a perfect one only a few minutes away. I put a down payment on it."

Reba's face lit up brighter than the northern star. "You're moving to Houston?"

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Yup so don't think of this as good-bye. I'll be back as soon as I sell my other house."

Reba smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Again guys I'm really sorry about the chapter I put up yesterday. I'm just a crazy writer who got caught/messed up in her real world and fictional world.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry about my last chapter guys. I fixed it so now it matches the rest of the story. This chapter is correct. Also just to note I know this story time line might be confusing so to clarify it takes place in season one and right now it is August. So R&R and enjoy.**Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Reba as she began to cry. Elizabeth couldn't help having tears fill her eyes.

* * *

"Maybe you should tell Brock, Reba." Reba nodded her head.

"But not yet. You need time to get everything in order before you tell Brock. How is Dakota doing?"

Reba smiled a little. "She doing great. You wouldn't believe how big she has gotten. Dr. Bruno said we could bring her home in two weeks."

Elizabeth nodded her head and smiled. "That's wonderful sweetie."

"Comparing her to Darren was almost night and day. When I looked at her she appeared to be a normal baby, but when I looked at Darren he was just as small and helpless as when he was first born. You would hardly believe that he was born a month ago let alone that he was the twin of the baby next to him."

"Would you like me to make the arrangements for Darren's funeral?" Elizabeth asked. Reba looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

She could tell that Elizabeth sincerely meant what she said. "You would do that for me?" Reba asked.

"Of course. That's why I offered. I figured it would be better for you and the kids other kids to focus on Dakota coming home."

"Thank you Lizzie. Just when you make the arrangements could you do it privately? I don't want the kids knowing they lost a baby brother. It would be best for them to focus on the happiness of Dakota."

The funeral took place early in the morning. Only Reba, Elizabeth, and the preacher were there. The service ended and Elizabeth began to walk back to the car. Reba stood and stared at the grave stone a little while longer. Upon the stone it read:

_Darren Joseph Hart_

_Taken too soon_

_June 18, 2001 – July18, 2001_

Reba slowly walked back to the car. She thanked Elizabeth for all her help in planning the service.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. I was honored that you allowed me to help. I am so proud of you considering everything you've gone through. I just wish Brock could see that too."

"I do too sometimes."

"Promise me you'll tell him about all this one day? He might be able to understand." Reba's smile faltered a little.

"I promise Lizzie."

"Good because I have to be tumbling outta this town today."

"You're leaving me too?"

Elizabeth stopped. "Don't think of it as me leaving Reba. Think of it as I'm taking a vacation. I have to go home to check on a few things there but I've got a secret. I've been looking at houses around here and I found a perfect one only a few minutes away. I put a down payment on it."

Reba's face lit up brighter than the northern star. "You're moving to Houston?"

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Yup so don't think of this as good-bye. I'll be back as soon as I sell my other house."

Reba smiled. Then she got in her car a drove home. She had a baby girl that needed her love and care. Reba spent the remainder of the morning sending Kyra and Jake to school and caring for Dakota. It was almost lunchtime when Reba laid her down for a nap.

Dakota was such a good baby. She rarely cried and was always smiling. Reba wished that Darren were still here. She quickly shook her head trying to rid herself of those thoughts. It was a hard state of mind to stay out of. Reba knew once she thought about Darren, she would lose control of her emotions. She needed to stay focused on Dakota and Kyra and Jake and Cheyenne. They all still needed her very much.

Reba returned downstairs and turned the baby monitor on. You would hardly believe that there was a three-month-old baby living in the house because all the baby toys were neatly put away, invisible to the untrained eye. Reba made a sandwich for herself before heading to the living room. She placed her sandwich down and went to get the mail.

"Bills, bills, and more bills. Hey what's this," Reba slowly opened the letter. It was from Elizabeth.

_Dear Reba,_

_How are y'all doing there? Everything here is going great! Someone made an offer on my house so it looks like I'll be moving out by you sooner than we thought. I just wanted to give you a heads u. I should be moved into my new house by October. I love you bunches._

_Elizabeth_

"Wow, October? That's only a few weeks away. I wonder why she sent me a letter instead of calling me?"

_P.S. My phone's not connected yet and my cell phone is getting a new number. I'll call you when I get to Houston._

"Ah, that's why," Reba laughed to herself.

"Hey Reba," Brock said as he walked into the front doorway.

Reba spun around. "Brock! What are you doing here?" she said surprised.

"Well I saw your door open and I wanted to come see the kids, and you." Brock's voice began a tad bit quieter as he said the last part.

"The kids are at school Brock."

"Oh, are you busy today? Can we go out to lunch and talk?"

Reba panicked. She couldn't just leave Dakota here by herself. "I can't today Brock. I'm-I'm very busy." Reba was beginning to have a struggle with just talking with Brock. There was a lump forming in her throat. She never realized how much Darren looked like his father.

"We could just stay here and talk."

"Why do you want to talk so badly Brock?"

"I wanted to talk about us."

"Brock there is no us. You have Barbara Jean now."

"She's gone, Reba."

"Why what happened?"

"She's pregnant with someone else's baby. So I told her to leave. This whole situation is crazy. I got drunk one night at work thinking about us and everything we were going through, and the next thing I knew I was waking up in my office the next morning. Barbara Jean said that we slept together but I never remembered that. I looked at the security video and I never slept with her. I was alone all night but it didn't matter. She still claimed that I got her pregnant and she single handedly ruined our marriage. The worst part is that I didn't even know that baby but I loved it already. And the most horrible thing is that out of this entire thing I hurt you the most and I can never forgive myself for that."

"Brock you're being too hard on yourself. Have you talked with Barbara Jean?"

"Yeah she said she was going to have the baby and then give it to the real father. She just doesn't care. She is such a-" Brock could feel his anger and resentment towards Barbara Jean quickly rising. Reba had to stop him before he said something stupid.

"Hold it!! How can you be so sure that she doesn't care!? Maybe she loved that baby. Maybe she realized how precious a new life can be. Maybe she knows that there is no way she'll be able to take care of a new baby by herself. Did you ever think of that? It's going to be very hard for her to give up her baby."

"Why are you defending her?!" Brock's anger was still fueling and Reba couldn't take it anymore she had to get him to understand. With her own anger being to take charge Reba began yelling back.

"Because even if the child is still alive or passed away, it is very devastating to lose them!"

"And how would you know?!"

"Because I have!" Reba immediately regretted those words as tears sprang to her eyes. Brock's anger subsided and his face immediately softened.

"What?"

Reba couldn't look at him. No one except Elizabeth and herself knew of Darren's death. She knew she would tell Brock eventually but she never imagined it was going to happen like this. Reba turned to leave the room and get as far away from Brock as possible. She just wanted to crawl into bed and cry until the pain went away. Brock grabbed her arm before she left.

"Reba what happened? Was it a long time ago?" Brock was concerned. He let go of Reba's arm. They were together for 25 years. If this happened a long time ago then Reba was secretly carrying around this pain. The thought of that made Brock sick to his stomach. Reba was just about to tell Brock when it happened when a cry echoed over the baby monitor. Dakota was waking up. Reba sniffled back the tears.

"I guess there's your answer." Reba left Brock in the living while she went to Dakota.


	9. Chapter 9

Brock remained frozen downstairs for a moment then quickly followed Reba upstairs

Brock remained frozen downstairs for a moment then quickly followed Reba upstairs. He had a million and one questions running through his mind and he wanted answers. As he quickly walked down the hallway he peeked into each of his other children's rooms. They all seemed to be intact, except of Cheyenne's of course since she went to college. He walked to his former bedroom. He slowly looked inside. What he saw made his heart melt.

Reba was holding a small bundle of pink blankets in her arms rocking back and forth in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. As Brock's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room he could see s single tear run down Reba's face. Reba was mumbling something but he could barely hear her. Brock listened as best he could and a simple smile spread across his face.

"Do you know who's downstairs right now? Your daddy is, that's who. Only he doesn't know yet that he's your daddy." Dakota looked at Reba. "Don't worry I'll tell him one day. I just don't know how too. Do you have any ideas?" Dakota looked away from Reba. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Dakota became fascinated with something and won't break eye contact with it.

"Whatcha looking at baby girl?" Reba followed Dakota's eyes and was shocked to see Brock standing the doorway. Brock walked across the room and stared at Reba. His smile had disappeared and he had a very serious look on his face.

"Who's her father Reba?" Brock asked in a hushed tone.

Reba could barely breathe let alone talk. She had imagined this situation a million times but it never happened like this. "You are," Reba said when her voice came back to her.

"What's her name Reba?" Brock now had a smile on his face.

"Dakota Marie." Reba was relieved and overjoyed that the more she talked with Brock the easier it became. Brock's smile faltered a tad.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Brock asked slightly above a whisper. Reba looked down at Dakota and played with her blanket.

"I was scared and proud. We had just filed for divorce when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want you coming home because you felt like you had to. I wanted you to come home because you wanted to. Because you loved us, and me."

Brock nodded his head. "But I do love you, Reba. Barbara Jean tricked me into a relationship with her. What a minute, it's only been eight months since we filed for divorce. Reba, what happened?"

Reba stood up and walked over to the bassinet and rocked Dakota. "They were born earlier."

"They? Reba what happened? Please tell me the whole story." Brock begged walking up behind her. Reba hadn't even noticed she had slipped and said they until Brock repeated it.

Reba sighed. She supposed now was better than never to tell him. "She was a twin. Everything in the pregnancy was going great until that day. I had more pain than ever so Eli- I- I went to the hospital."

Reba glanced down at Dakota. The small infant was almost asleep. "When I got there, the doctor said I had to deliver the twins early. One of them was in danger."

Reba looked down and saw Dakota was asleep. She gently placed the baby back in the bassinet. "The doctor delivered them both but the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck. They gave him a month, Brock, a month. Thirty days to improve in anyway. He was so small and helpless. There wasn't anything I could do. He died Brock. Our baby died." Reba had tears streaming down her face as she struggled to say those words. It still hurt to talk about Darren. Brock walked over and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to be as close as possible to her. Reba's first instinct was to fight him. She wanted to yell and scream and let out all the pain she's kept bottled up inside her. But she also didn't want to be alone. Brock had tears in his own eyes when realization over took him.

Brock gently comforted Reba. "It wasn't your fault, Reba. Things like this happen sometimes for reasons we don't understand. You're a wonderful mother who has a beautiful baby girl to take care of now." he whispered. Brock was about to pull away from the embrace when Reba wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him closer to her and buried her head in his neck.

"Don't leave me Brock," she whispered barely audible between sobs. "Not yet."

Brock pulled her closer and whispered back. "I wouldn't dream of it." He placed a gentle kiss on her temple. Reba pulled back a little and look into his eyes. She leaned in a kissed Brock passionately and Brock pulled away.

"Reba we shouldn't do this right now. We should wait. Let's go downstairs and we can just talk." Reba nodded her head in agreement and followed Brock downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Reba and Brock walked back downstairs and sat on the couch

Reba and Brock walked back downstairs and sat on the couch. Reba explained everything about her pregnancy and how scared she was. How she was too proud to ask Brock to come back. Reba decided now wasn't the right time to tell Brock about Elizabeth's help. She figured she could always tell him after Elizabeth moves. Brock handled all the information surprisingly well.

"I want to visit him," Brock blurted out.

"That's fine," Reba said.

"Can you show me the way there?"

"No, not now. I can write down the directions and give them to you but I can't go yet. It still hurts."

"Ok Reba I understand." Brock waited for Reba to write down the directions and then said good-bye. He got in his car and drove carefully to the graveyard. Brock walked among the stones looking for the one that belonged to Darren. Finallly he found it at the end of a row of other children taken too soon.

Brock talked with Darren for a few minutes. It was hard to talk with a son you  
never knew exsisted until a couple of hours ago. Brock cried a little as he was  
leave the grave. Out of the corner of his eye a movement caught his attention.  
Brock went to investigate what it was. He thought he was alone in the graveyard  
today.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Brock asked surprised. As far as he knew his  
mother lived three and a half hours away and there wasn't any reason why she  
would be here.

"Um well I-I-I was visiting a-a-a friend," Elizabeth stammered.

"Who's your friend mom?" Brock asked.

Elizabeth looked around quickly. "This person right here." She scanned the stone  
for a name. "Christopher Maguire. We used to play cards together all the time.  
Until he passed on."

"In 1903? How old are you mom?" Brock laughed a little.

"Is that back talk I detect?"

"No ma'am."

"As it should be," Elizabeth let out a sigh. "I can't lie to you Brockie. It  
wouldn't be right of me. I came here to visit with my friend Darren."

"You know about Darren?"

"You know about Darren?"

"Yeah Reba told me about him and Dakota. Well actually she didn't have a choice.  
I showed up at her house to talk with her and while we were talking Dakota  
cried. Wait how do you know about Darren and Dakota?"

"Oh Brockie Ilve been helping Reba since she was seven months along. I came to  
apologize to her because I felt that your divorce could have been my fault since  
i was always so mean to her. But when I was apologizing she practically  
collapsed and I'm the one who rushed her to the hospital. But you can't let any  
of the other kids know about Darren. Only you, me and Reba know about his death  
and we plan on keeping it that way."

"Ok mama."

A few years went by and everything was finally settling back into place.  
Cheyenne graduated from college, Kyra's music career was becoming quite popular,  
and Jake had just entered high school. Reba was sitting on the couch reading a  
book when she heard tiny feet behind her.

"Good morning Dakota."

"Morning Mama," the small child now five years old climbed onto her mother's  
lap. Her strawberry blonde hair fell in soft curls down her back and her blue  
eyes could easily melt anybody's heart.

"Did you sleep well angel?" Reba asked playing with the girl's hair.

"Uh-huh. Mama where's daddy?"

Reba looked away for a moment. She hated it when Dakota asked this question.  
Reba quickly tried to think of an answer.

"Daddy is...Daddy is um..."

"Daddy is right here," Brock said walking into the living room carrying a plate  
of pancakes. He placed the pancakes on the dining room table and then walked  
over to Dakota.

"Daddy!" Dakota squeeled and jumped off of Reba's lap running into Brock's arms.

"Are you hungry? You know you're going to need your energy for your first day of  
school."

"I get to go to school today?"

Brock simply nodded his head while Reba walked up to the two of them smiling.

"Just like Jake?" Dakota adored her older brother and wanted to do everything he did.

"Only if you eat your breakfast young lady," Reba softly scolded.

"Ok Mama. Daddy can you let me down so I can eat and go to school?" Brock gently  
put Dakota down and she ran to the table to eat. Reba smiled as she watched  
Dakota try to cut her food herself. Reba jumped when she felt Brock wrap his arm  
around her shoulders.

"It's ok honey, it's just me." Brock placed a kiss on Reba's temple. Reba smiled  
and let out a sigh as she played with her wedding band.

"Is everything alright, Reba?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about how much our lives have changed in six years."

"I know. I think the same thing every I hold you. I'm just so glad you took me  
back."

Reba smiled. "I really didn't have a choice. I have always loved you. There  
wasn't anything that was going to make me stop." Brock leaned down and kissed  
Reba passionately. "And it would be good for Dakota to have her Mama and Daddy  
around for her.

Just then Dakota started laughing. Reba looked at her.

"Are you laughing at us?" Reba said in mock anger.

"No Mama my friend just told me something funny."

Brock and Reba glanced around the room. "What friend sweetie?" Brock asked.

"My friend Darren. He's sitting right here." Dakota said pointing to the chair  
next to her. Brock felt his stomach twist in a knot and Reba grew very pale as  
they stared at the empty chair next to their daughter.

THE END??


	11. Elizabeth's Voice

A/N: I wrote this for a very dear friend of mine

**A/N: I wrote this for a very dear friend of mine. She had lost her mother suddenly last month and I felt horrible for her. This is really just a sum of how I felt when I found out and when my friend started talking again. I think that it is safe to say this is how Elizabeth would have felt towards Reba after Darren died.**

I'm drowning in my thoughts of her

I keep remembering how she was

You can't tell by looking at her

But I can hear it in her voice

I wish I could do something

Just anything to help her out

I lost part of me too

I feel like I deserted her

But I want to give her some space

Let her deal with this herself

It's so hard to watch her suffer

But I have to let her go

She's a big girl

And I'm not the one to take care of her

I hope two months is long enough

So this can be only a memory

Slowly we're putting our lives together again

And we know we can make it through this


End file.
